The Adventure
by livewriteread3
Summary: Gumball always has loved Penny,and now his wish may be coming true.Gumball and Darwin followed by Nicole, go in and save Penny from the game Crusader Fantasy.My first fanfic! Please R&R. Rated T to be safe. NOTE: This is I love her, I changed the name up a little.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Regular School Day

As Gumball woke up, the sun's light shone through his bedroom. "Come on buddy." He told his brother Darwin. Darwin groaned as he slowly got out of his fish bowl. They walked down stairs and ate breakfast. After, they waited for the bus at the bus stop. They saw all of their classmates and some older kids like Rachel. Darwin walked off to go talk to Banana Joe and Ocho. Which left Gumball alone, only to talk to himself. Until he spotted Penny. His crush ever since they met. He noticed her walking towards him. "She's coming towards me!" He thought. "Hi Gumball!" She said cheerfully.

"Hhhhhiiiiii Pppennny." He managed to mumble out in shock as always. She was so pretty to him. "Do you want to sit on the bus with me?" She asked. "Shhhuuuuurrrre" Still lovestruck. So they sat on the bus and Gumball now started to recover from his shock. They talked and laughed all the way to Elmore Junior High.

"Man! School sucked!" Gumball told Darwin. "Why? It was just like any other day." The fish replied. "Darwin? Three tests which we both bombed, and an hour of detention for not bringing our homework!" Gumball replied. "Well this is what happens on a regular basis." Darwin said. "Shhh!" Gumball hissed. This made Darwin shut his mouth. "Hi Gumball!" The familiar voice rang in Gumball's head as he realized who it was. "Hi Penny." Gumball said much less nervous. "Do you want to do homework together?" Penny said. Gumball immediately said, "YES!." As they walked off leaving Darwin by himself. "AW, COME ON! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Darwin yelled. "Tell mom I'll be home by 5." Gumball yelled back. "HEY! Oh never mind I'll tell her." Darwin replied as he walked home alone. As he got home, Nicole, their mother, seemed angry. "WHERE'S GUMBALL!" "He went to Penny's house to do homework." Darwin said. "Gumball, homework?" Nicole said as she was starting to calm down. "Yeah, even I'm surprised." Darwin said back. "Well as long as he comes home soon." Nicole said. "Yeah, tell me about it." Darwin replied as he was walking up the stairs to his room. Anais wasn't home yet, so he was the only kid in the house. Dad was asleep. What was he supposed to do?

As Gumball walked out Penny's door, Penny stopped Gumbal and pulled him into a long kiss. After a few seconds, they stopped and Gumball hugged her and left. As he walked home he knew what was starting.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Problem

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Problem

Darwin sat alone in his shared room. He was bored out of his mind. Gumball was out on a date with Penny. Anais was at her friend's house, Richard was too busy sleeping on the couch, and Nicole was too busy cleaning the house. "What do I do?" Darwin asked to himself. "Without Gumball here it's so boring!" He muttered as he threw Gumball's pillow against the wall. He heard the door open, and then screaming. Almost like Gumball's screaming. "No. that's.." Darwin was interrupted by a screaming Gumball bursting through the door. "AHHHHHH!" Gumball yelled as he ran smack right into the wall. He then fell and lie there on the floor. "Whats wrong?" Darwin asked. "It's a long story." Gumball replied.

"So, let me get this straight, you guys were playing video games and then Penny got sucked in." Darwin said suspiciously. "YEEEESSS!" Gumball yelled. "Does Penny even like video games?" Darwin asked. "Now is not the time for questions! We need to find a way to get her out." Gumball said. "How?" Darwin asked cluelessly. "I know someone." Gumball said.

"So let me get this straight, Penny got sucked into a video game?" Skips the Yeti asked. "Yes! For the last time!" Gumball said impatiently. "The game wasn't Crusader Fantasy right?" Skips asked hoping it wasn't. "Uhh, yeah." Gumball replied nervously. "This is bad." He said. "Why?" Gumball asked. "Because that is a long role playing, turn taking, game." "Is this like a bad thing?" Gumball asked shaking. "Possibly, unless you want to go in the game and get her back." Skips said with no emotion. "Is that possible?" Gumball said reluctantly. "Yes." Skips replied. "Alright we are going then! Come on Darwin!" Gumball said hastely. "What? NO!" Darwin objected. "Please." The blue cat pleaded. "Oh fine." Darwin said frustrated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes." The boys replied. Skips pressed a button hooked into the tv. "3.2.1" As soon as the countdown hit 0 they were automatically sucked into the game.


	3. Chapter 3:Into the Game

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The two boys screamed. They were falling for what seemed like forever. Finally, they started to see the ground. The bad part is that they fell SMACK! Right into the ground. They both got up and looked around. Everything around them was designed into 8-bit video game graphics. The only thing they didn't notice is that they were 8-bit too! Until Darwin mentioned the way Gumball looked. Gumball said the same thing to Darwin. Gumball was an 8-bit cat, wearing some reddish armor, with his sweater underneath. Gumball also found a sword in his little 8-bit pocket. Darwin had a green short leather shirt and had a dagger. "Ooooo! These clothes match my shoes!" He exclaimed.

They walked for quite awhile, until they saw something in the distance. It didn't seem very big. They realized it was a pack of theives. The theives ambushed them as they were taken into battle.

Gumball and Darwin were taken to a whole new different place. They were standing on one side of the tree while the theives were on the other. A little blue screen appeared onto Gumball's hand. The options were:

"Attack"

"Magic"

"Items"

"Abilities"

Gumball didn't know what to do. Was he actually fighting someone in his favorite RPG game? Gumball thought in his mind "Attack!" Immediately, he found himself running towards the enemy. He slashed his sword at one thief. Gumball jumped back as the thief disappeared. "Whoa." Gumball said. Just then, a thrief came from behind and hit Gumball. "Ow!" He screamed. Gumball realized his Health just fell from 90 to 80. "Don't worry buddy!" Darwin yelled as he screamed and ran at the same time to attack the theif that hit Gumball. The last two theives were standing. One of them hit Darwin, who's health fell from 80 to 70. "Ouch that hurt!" Darwin yelled. Gumball decided to use "abilities" and found "Cyclone Attack" He liked the way it sounded and used it. Gumball's 8-bit body began to spin as he knocked the last two out. They had won! "Woo! We won!" Gumball said happily. "Ok, so whats up with you having more health than me?" Darwin asked jealously. "Maybe because I'm awesome." Gumball replied. "Yeah, right." Darwin muttered sarcastically.

Eventually the found a friendly town. They were able to eat at a little building. It was some soup that tasted like chicken. "Chicken Noodle?" Gumball asked. "What?" The lady asked. Chicken Noodle soup didn't exist yet. After eating, they found a place to stay at. Gumball and Darwin chatted for awhile before they went to bed. "Can you believe how cool this is?" Darwin exclaimed. "I know buddy, I know." Gumball said. "Can't wait for tomorrow." Darwin replied. "Remember, we are here to save Penny, not to have fun." Gumball said firmly. "Who?" Darwin asked softly as he fell asleep. Gumball sighed. "Goodnight Darwin." No reply. "Thanks for your reply" Gumball said sarcastically. Gumball started to feel tired himself. He slowly fell asleep. The next day is gonna be a big one.


	4. Chapter 4: Meanwhile, In the Real World

Chapter 4: Meanwhile, In the Real World

Nicole was freaking out. She had no idea where Gumball and Darwin were. She looked all over the house, in the backyard, and the front yard. She was worried and yet angry at the same time. Then, a knock at the door caught the female cat's attention. It was Anais, who Nicole thought was up in her room. "Where were you?" Nicole asked. Anais replied, "Mom, Gumball and Darwin are…" She paused. "WHERE!?" Nicole screamed impatiently. "Um, I really don't know how to explain this. Uh, they are inside a video game." Anais said expecting her mom to release another round of angry outbursts. "What? That's impossible!" Nicole said shockingly. "Well when Skips is involved, it's not." Anais said nervously. Nicole did not wait, she jumped into her car to see Skips.

"How?" Nicole said yet again astonished. "Why?" She asked. "Gumball went in there to save the person he loves." Skips said calmly. "Who?" Nicole asked. "Penny." Skips said hoping Nicole wouldn't get angry. The word "Penny" repeated in her head. Did her son really love the antlered peanut? Is he really willing to risk his life to keep her safe? She couldn't believe this. She just couldn't.

"Skips, take me in." Nicole demanded. "Why" Skips asked. "To get my son out of that dangerous place!" Nicole said. "Nicole, you can't take him out of there until he finds Penny, he won't go." Skips tried to convince her to not to go in. "Well let me get Darwin." Nicole said trying to convince Skips. "Gumball could die without Darwin's help." Skips told her. Thiis made Nicole even angrier. "LET ME IN!" Nicole was getting impatient. "Ok, but don't stop or get in Gumball's way, he will avoid you because he is going to think you are gonna take him out of there." Skips instructed. "Ok." 3 2 1 Nicole was now in the game.

Nicole opened her eyes, everything was now 8-bit. "OK. Let Gummypuss find his girl then get them out of here." Nicole said to herself. "I shouldn't try to draw much attention." She yet again said to herself. She found herself in brown cloth. She pulled up some cloth to cover her head to hide her identity and started searching for her sons.

Anais was home in her room. Sitting on her bed. Wanting to help with this serious problem. She had no ideas. Until, she came up with one, she snuck past her sleeping father, climbed onto her bike, and headed for the school. She was about to create an invention that would help her family in that deathtrap role-playing game.

**Thank you for reading my story so far. I'm still in the beginning and are starting to get into the action. Stay tuned! :D**


	5. Chapter 5:The Saviors

Chapter 5: The Saviors

Gumball woke up to a ear piercing scream. A middle-aged woman was being attacked by a soldier. "Where are the boys?!" The man screamed at the woman. "I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't say. Those boys will overthrow you and your wretched king." The woman said boldly. "In the name of the king! I serve and protect him. Any rebels or those who defy him shall die!" The man raised a shiny, gold sword and swung it right into her. She fell to the ground.

Gumball saw the whole thing from inside the inn. People running around crazy. Screaming and yelling for someone to come help them. Darwin was awoken by the commotion. "What's going on Gumball?" Gumball explained how he saw the man kill the woman and how they were attacking the town. "What do they mean by boys?" Darwin asked. Just then a soldier found the two in the inn. "There they are! You are coming with me" The boys were drawn into battle again. They were taken to a different battlefield this time, it was the town at night. Darwin was chosen to attack first. Darwin went to abilities and saw something that said "Bow Shot" He chose it and his hand went behind his back and he brought out something that looked like a bow and arrow. "Sweet!" he yelled. Darwin shot the arrow and hit the man's leg. "Uh, that shot was a little off Darwin!" Gumball yelled. "Shut up." He replied. The soldier took a sword out, not like the other man's sword, but it still looked very powerful. He took a swing and hit Darwin. The pain was more intense than the thieves they encountered earliers little knife. Darwin noticed his Health fall 20. From 90 to 70. Darwin looked like he wanted to scream out in pain, but he held it in. Gumball swung his sword at the man, he fell back a little but was still alive. Darwin took out his bow and shot the man straight in the chest. He fell backwards and disappeared. "Nice shot!" Gumball explained. They saw 8-bit letters go around them saying "Level Up." They both felt stronger immediately. "Awesome!" Gumball yelled

Little did they know that their mother was in the town as well, fighting off soldiers. She was much stronger than the boys. She had a level 10 due to her age and experience. Gumball and Darwin were at level 2. Nicole got more enraged every time she saw another soldier. She must've taken down about twenty of them. She had a longsword with her. It was bigger than the ones the boys had equipped with them

The man who slayed the woman was now walking towards Gumball and Darwin. They saw him and Gumball recognized the man's face. He was the one who he saw kill the woman. He yelled "In the name of the king, I shall take you two rebels to the king! The prophecy may be true, but I won't let you two overthrow the king!" They were in the same battle screen as the last. "You will not live another day of freedom!" The man yelled. Gumball was up first to attack. He saw something blinking on his little screen on his hand. It said "Limit Breaker" Gumball chose it. The screen then said "Sword Flurry." Gumball chose it. He ran towards the man and the screen turned red. Gumball's sword began to glow light blue. He then swung his sword furiously. His sword went so fast that he couldn't count how many times he cut the man. He then jumped up and swung his sword downwards towards the man. The feline jumped back and the man took 500 damage. The soldier felt great pain. He ran up to the cat and slashed his sword at him. Gumball flew back and felt very weak he lost 90 Health. He only had 10 left. Darwin shot the man in the shoulder with his bow. The man attacked Darwin and Darwin fell backwards, he lost all of his health. He was unconscious "NO! Darwin!" Gumball yelled. He began to be furious. He ran up to the man and, with all his might, slashed the man right across his chest. It was a critical hit. The soldier fell backward. He done for. He disappeared. His sword though was still intact. The soldiers began to fall back.

Nicole took some of the fleeing men down. She gained two levels. Now a level 12, she ran to find the boys, knowing they were in the town. She found Gumball trying to help Darwin up. Darwin regained conciousness. They saw their mother coming. They hugged and were praised as heroes and the townspeople's saviors. After the celebration, they went back to the inn with their mother.

Gumball and Darwin were talking, "Dude we're never gonna find Penny." Darwin said. "I don't know if I can take anymore of this. Let Penny go, she is probably dead by now." He added. Gumball couldn't believe what his brother said "Dude! I'm not letting her go! I'll stay here forever if I have to! Darwin, I…. I LOVE her!" Darwin was shocked to hear his brother say this. He knew that he liked her a little, but not as much as this. "Look I'm sorry man I didn't mean that. I'm here for you all they way." Darwin apologiazed. "Thanks man." Gumball said. As they were going back to the house, people dressed in black dropped down form the trees around the inn and knocked the boys out cold. They took them with them.

Nicole was walking out to get the boys as this happened. She tried to run after the invaders. She was taken into battle by a few of them. She took three out but was knocked out by a fourth one. They took the boys into the darkness of night, and where Penny was, kidnapped by the same people.

Nicole woke up and immediately asked around town about these men. The elder of the town told her that these men work for the evil king Tobus. She also explained that the man slain by Gumball and Darwin was one of his chief soldiers. The sword he held was made of pure gold. "You are worthy of the sword, take it." The Elder said. Nicole picked up the sword, it felt surprisingly light for its length. "Take these to your boys when you find them." The elder gave Nicole three weapons. One was a light blue sword. Another was a bow made out of the finest wood and the finest slik. With the bow, came a quiver of arrows. The third was a staff. Each weapon had a magic feel to it. "The sword is for the blue one, the bow and the arrows is for the orange one, and the third is for the one they are rescuing. These weapons are magic and should only be weld by those three." The elder explained. The elder also told her where they were taking her boys. Nicole thanked the elder and set off to get her kids and Penny from Tobus and his cronies.


	6. Chapter 6: Tobus and His Trial

Chapter 6: Tobus and His Trial

Gumball was slowly waking up. His vision was very blurry. Whatever he was knocked out with had a pretty good effect on him. After a minute or so he began to see better. He saw a brownish figure looking at him. He then gained enough vision to see that it was the reason he came all this way. It was Penny. "Gumball!" She yelled as soon as she noticed he was conscious. She ran over and hugged him instantly. "Penny…." Was all that Gumball could mutter. He was still dazed by the attack. "I missed you so much!" The antlered peanut cried out with joy. "Penny…. I missed you too." Gumball slowly came out of his dazed state. He noticed Darwin was missing. Where could his adopted brother/ best friend be? "Where's Darwin?" He asked as soon as he noticed he was missing. "I don't know what they did with him." Penny replied as she too was becoming afraid of what could've happened to the fish.

They stood there worried about Darwin. Hoping the worst did not happen. A soldier walked up to the two's cell and said "The mighty king Tobus would like a word with you blue one." "Gumball, NO!" Penny screamed. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise" He replied not knowing if he could keep his promise. He didn't know what they were going to do with him. He couldn't die here, not knowing Penny, the love of his life was trapped in this horrible place. When they reached the king's throne. The king stood up. "Sir, I brought the traitor." The soldier said firmly. "Good, now off with you, I wish to speak in private with him." The soldier left. Tobus looked like one of those guys that you think would be an evil villian in just about anything. He was Green skinned, he had a huge, evil looking sword that had a purple glow around it. He was very tall, and looked very built. "So, you and your brother are the supposed heroes that are supposed to overthrow me and supposedly bring peace to the land? I'm insulted to think to tiny little boys like you are to lead to my downfall." The king said in an evil tone. "WHERE IS DARWIN?" Gumball yelled out. "Ah, yes I forgot, bring in the orange one!" Two soldiers brought in Darwin and threw him next to Gumball like a piece of trash. "If you two are that strong, you shall go through my trials and survive. I'm sure you'll fail them anyway. Away with you!" Tobus flicked his hand and the boys were pushed into a bright light. "Where are we?" Darwin asked. "This is your first trail." You must fight my best fighter, Arthur. Knight of the great Tobus." " Alright we except your challenge." Gumball said boldly. "Dude you're cra.." Darwin was cut off because they were transitioning into battle.

Arthur was set to attack first. He used something called "Swift Swipe" He jumped up to Darwin and hit him with incredible force. Darwin went from 100 health to 70. "You'll pay for that" Gumball yelled. Gumball chose his new ability "Jump Attack." Gumball jumped up in the air and landed his sword right into Arthur's head. The cat jumped back in incredible agility. Arthur seemed to get infuriated for taking 50 damage. He ran up to Gumball and used "Poison Slash." Gumball was hit and went from 110 health to 80 health. "I don't feel so well." Gumball felt sick because he was poisoned by the attack. Gumball, you've been poisoned!" His fish friend yelled. Darwin took out his bow and shot Arthur in the chest. It was a critical strike and Arthur took 50 damage. Even more infuriated, the dark dressed man used "Killer's Strike." He ran up to Gumball and stabbed him right in the stomach. Gumballs health dropped drastically from 80 to 10. But since Gumball was poisoned, he lost his last 10 Health Points. He felt very light headed and everything went black. Gumball was worse than knocked out and possibly was dead.

"GUMBALL, NO!" Darwin yelled. He somehow broke the rules of the game and ran straight to Arthur when it wasn't his turn. He stabbed Arthur right in the chest. Arthur began to bleed something that looked like silver ore. He laughed slightly and his face went slack. Arthur disappeared, he was gone. Gumball was still on the floor unconscious. "Buddy, please, don't leave yet!" Darwin was crying. He saw the bright light again and they were back in Tobus' castle.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU SICK PERSON!" As Darwin was yelling, Nicole came out of the dungeon corridor with Penny as this happened. "GUMMYPUSS!" Nicole yelled across the room. Penny was crying at the sight of Gumball's body. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Penny yelled at the king. "He was poisoned by the now dead grand night of Tobus." The king explained. "We're leaving you dirt bag." Nicole told Tobus. The guards were about to go after them, but the king stopped them. "Let them go they'll be back real soon. Servant! Get my battle armor ready the war has begun." The king added an evil laugh after his proclamation.


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret City

Chapter 7: The Secret City

Nicole, Penny, Darwin, and an severely wounded and unconscious Gumball who lay on Nicole's shoulder. After the encounter with Tobus, they have been walking for miles. After about five hours of endless traveling and fighting off bandits, goblins, and other creatures, they set up a small tent that they found close by. They gathered wood and made a fire. "How long do you think we'll be doing this?" Darwin asked. "I don't know Darwin, not too long I hope." Nicole sadly replied. "Oh, I don't know what to do. Gumball is severely wounded and we don't have any medicines or cures, we're being chased by all these things, and we have that idiot Tobus against us." She continued. "Mrs. Watterson, do you think Gumball will live?" Penny asked hoping for a positive response. "If we don't find a cure or medicine or something, then I don't think he will." Nicole said as she became teary eyed." "Ms. Mom, please don't start crying. We will find a town and get Gumball what he needs to live." Darwin said trying to cheer up his mother. "Darwin, you're right. Come on kids, its time to get some rest. We're going to have to get up early so Tobus' men don't find us. I'm sure he sent them to follow us." They went into the tent and fell asleep.

Penny woke up to a noise. It sounded like it was coming from they way they did. She peeked her head out of the tent and saw five men on horses getting closer to them. "Guys! Wake up!" Penny screamed. Nicole and Darwin woke up immediately and Penny explained what was going on. "Ok, you two, I think it's time I give you these." Nicole took out the weapons the elder gave her. "Darwin, this is yours. It is the finest bow out there." She gave the fish his new bow and the his quiver. "Wow! I love it!" He exclaimed. "And for Penny," Nicole took out the staff for her. "The most powerful staff of our time. It casts any kind of magic." Penny thanked Nicole and took ahold of the staff. Nicole took out her gold sword from the man that was once one of the captians of Tobus' army. They went out to use their new weapons against the enemies. They ran out and left a still unconscious Gumball in the tent.

"YAAAAAAA!" Darwin yelled as he ran towards the men and shot one of them in the chest. The man fell over instantly. Without engaging into battle. Nicole was taken into battle with two of the soldiers Nicole got the first turn and swung the sword at one of the soldiers, he fell down instantly and disappeared. The other soldier hit Nicole and she took some damage. From 190 to 160. Nicole, who was infuriated, took down the other soldier and he disappeared as well. "Take that you scum!" She yelled triumphantly. She gained another level. Now a level 17. She has gained a great amount of level ups from all the encounters she has had. Penny, on the other hand was taken into battle by a soldier The soldier got the first turn unfortunately. He hit Penny on the leg. Her Health Points dropped by 30.(Like Nicole) From 130 to 100. "I'm sure you're gonna feel this one in the morning" Penny yelled at the man. "ICE!" She yelled. Blades of ice surrounded him and they sunk right into him. The ice broke, and the man fell. Penny felt great that she gave the beat down to one of Tobus' men There was one man left and he was different from the others. He had different colored armor, and had a giant sword. "This fight will be your last!" He yelled. "Not if we can help it!" Nicole yelled as they were taken into battle.

They were drawn into. Darwin got the first turn. He used the ability "Double Shot" and shot two arrows at the same time. The arrows were a direct hit. Right in the chest. "Nice shot Darwin!" Penny yelled "Thanks." He replied. The man was surprised about how powerful the three were. He took a swing at Nicole. After recovering from the blow she took in the last fight, her Health dropped from 190 to 140. She still had a good amount of health but the blow hurt worse than it looked. Penny was set to attack. She looked through her spell options, "Fire, Lightning, Ice, Water, Cure, Rock." "ROCK!" She yelled out. A huge rock came out of the ground and hit the man straight on. He took 100 damage from the forceful rock. Nicole was set. She had her limit bar full. She used her limit breaker "Rage Attack" She began to feel angry. She ran towards the man and gave him about fifty blow to the torso and one final to the head. The man, began to feel weak. He lost 1,000 Health Points. He used "Tri-Lightning" The three took 60 damage. Nicole went from 140 to 80. Darwin from 135 to 75. And Penny, from 130 to 70. Darwin was up again. He took his bow out and shot the man in the shoulder. The words "CRITICAL" went around the man. He took 200 damage. The man picked his sword up and slashed at Darwin. Darwin, growing weak, went from 75 to 35. Penny decided to use "Cure" on Darwin and he regained 70 health points. He had 105 Health Points now. The man took a slash at Penny, her health from 70 to 30. Nicole had no ways healing her. So, she attacked as hard as she could. He took 100 damage but still was standing. All of a sudden, a sword went through the man's chest. The sword was then removed. The man's face was horror stricken, but then went blank. He disappeared. A man walked up to them. The sword in his hand was the one that killed the man whom they were fighting. "My name is Aldo, bring your injured one and follow me." The swordsman told them. Nicole picked up Gumball and took him out of the tent. They followed Aldo for two hours. "I wish cars existed in this game" Nicole muttered. They reached a giant boulder. "OPEN MY BRETHEREN! IT IS I ALDO!" He yelled. The boulder moved slowly. A man walked out. "Ah, these must be the chosen. I shall send help for the blue one" The man said. "Welcome to Aldrite, the secret city. Here follow me, I will show you a place for you to rest." The man lead them to a room that was a resting place. The three lay down and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Gumball's Awakening

Chapter 8: Gumball's Awakening

After being treated with magic and natural medicines, Gumball woke up very slowly. He wasn't poisoned anymore and he was fully recovered. Darwin was the first to notice Gumball waking up. For he was the only one in the room at the time. "Gumball!" Darwin exclaimed with joy. "Darwin, I'm awake. I'm awake!" The feline said as he jumped out of the bed with glee. "I'M ALIVE!" He yelled. "It's good to have you back buddy." Darwin said as he hugged his brother. "Ah, you're awake" The man who welcomed Nicole, Darwin, and Penny said. "My name is Cornelius. Welcome to Aldrite, Gumball Watterson." He said. "Thanks." Gumball said with a wierded expression on his face. "I shall get the others from your group." Cornelius told the two as he walked out of the room. "Uh, Darwin, where are we?" Gumball asked. "We are in Aldrite, the secret city." The fish replied. "Oh." Gumball muttered.

"

A few minutes later Nicole and Penny entered the room. "GUMBALL!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs with joy. "We missed you!" Nicole exclaimed as she hugged her son. "I'm really happy you're okay Gumball." Penny said as she also hugged Gumball. "I missed all of you." Gumball told them all. The three explained to Gumball about everything that happened ever since he was poisoned. "Another one of those captains?" Gumballs asked unbelievingly "Yep but we were saved by Aldo, he is commander of Aldrite's army and protection services." Nicole told her blue son.

They continued to chat for about a half-hour until they heard a familiar voice but could not see the person's body. They could only hear her voice. "Mom, Darwin, Gumball, Penny, can you hear me?" The girl's voice said. "Anias?!" Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, and Penny all exclaimed. "Yeah, it's me." She replied to them. "Where are you honey?" Nicole asked worryingly. "Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm not in the game, so you can't see me. I created a microphone headset that lets me communicate to you guys." Anais explained. "None of you can leave the game until you defeat Tobus. But I have another problem to tell you also. Another unknown person has entered the game. I don't know how, but I think it's someone we know. But I can't think of anyone. "Hector? Sussie? Carrie," Gumball was stopped by Darwin saying "That's my girlfriend.(Carrie)" "Okay? William? Ocho? " Gumball thought of all the names he could. "I don't know Gumball, you will find out though. Your gonna have to fight the person also." She told them. Just then a huge bang was heard. "Guys, I have to leave now. Defeat the king and get out. Bye" Her voice disappeared. "What was that noise?" Penny asked. "I don't know but we better find out." Nicole said. "Wait a minute," She remembered the sword she was supposed to give to Gumball. "Gumball, this is ." She took out the magic blue sword and gave it to him. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. It had a very light feel to it. They then ran out to the front of the building, They found Cornelius and asked him about what was going on. "Tobus' army is trying to break into our city. "We must prepare for battle." He told them. "Follow me, I have some things for you." Cornelius had them follow him and they went into a building that looked like an armory (which it is). Swords all over on the walls, soldiers getting ready to fight, Archers getting their bows ready. He brought them into a separate room. He took special diamond plated armor and gave the four them. They put them on and this armor, d a magic feeling to it.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Darwin screeched. "We must get to the battleground, except you Darwin, you shall lead the archers into battle. "COOL!" Darwin yelled with enthusiasm. "Penny, just in case we die out there and stuff, I need to show you something." Gumball said nervously. "What is it?" She asked. Gumball pulled her in for a kiss and then let her go. They both blushed. "Alright, I'm ready to go!" Gumball told Cornelius. "Very well, let us go then." The man told them. Cornelius lead Darwin and the archers to a huge balcony. "Archers! You shall rain down arrows on our foes! Show them no mercy!" Cornelius cried. "Yes, sir!" They yelled. "Darwin, here, is one of the chosen, he will lead you into battle!" He continued. "Yes, sir!" They cried. "Today, this war ends!" He told them. "YES, SIR!" They yelled even more loudly. Meanwhile, Gumball, Penny, and Nicole were on the ground which was soon to be a battlefield. "You ready guys?" Gumball asked Nicole and Penny. "Oh, I'm more than ready! Tobus will be dead by the end of the day. His life will be mine!" Nicole yelled. There was another bang from the other side of the boulder. The soldiers were ready, ready to destroy Tobus' men.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the boulder. "Men, these people are but another little faction!" Tobus yelled. They will pay for opposing the king "YAAAAAAA!" His men yelled. "Today, we will kill the chosen ones and defy the prophecy!" He continued. "Long Live King Tobus!" The soldiers yelled. They cracked the boulder and broke it open. The king and his men ran right into the city. But they had a whole other army to fight.


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys, I know I haven't been updating this story at all, but I realized that this story didn't do very well. I'm currently working on another fanfiction for Regular show. I have improved quite a bit since writing that one. But this question is for you guys to answer, do you want me to delete this story or continue it? What ever one you choose I thank you for reading this. So, the choice is YOURS to see if this story stays or goes. See ya!


End file.
